Another Night Fury
In this story Hiccup and the gang discover a new dragon egg, and when it hatches they discover that its a Night Fury. But where are the hatchling's parents? By Omnitrix grand master Chapter 1 The Egg and The Hatchling Hiccup and his friends were flying on their dragons in the woods and as usual Snotlout has trouble working with his dragon Hookfang. "Hookfang you're going the wrong way! Huh oh?!?" yelled Snotlout and then smack he hits a tree branch and falls off Hookfang. "You know Snotlout you should give Hookfang a little more respect and the two of you can work better." said Hiccup as he petted Toothless. "Make that a lot more respect, Hiccup." said Astrid as she and Stormfly landed. "Dandelion, Astrid?" said Snotlout but he just got punched in the face by Astrid. "Hey guys whats that purple thing right there?" said Fishlegs, pointing to a purple object under a hole under the tree Snotlout hit. "I see it." said Tuffnut. "I saw it first." countered Ruffnut, which started a fight between the twins. "We should bring it to the arena guys." said Hiccup as he picked it up. At the arena. "What is it?" said Tuffnut and Ruffnut. "Its clearly a dragon egg you two." said Hiccup. "Toothless seems to be interested in it Hiccup." said Astrid. Toothless (Hiccup's Night Fury) did seem interested in it since he kept on looking at it. "Lets crack it open and see whats inside!" said Snotlout and then getting hit in the face by Toothless tail. "That'll kill the hatchling Snotlout." said Fishlegs. Just then the egg started to move. "Its going to hatch,take cover!!!!" said Astrid. As everyone took cover they realized that the egg wasn't exploding like all other dragon eggs. "We must have stumbled on to a new species of dragons who's eggs don't explode, I'm so excited!" said Fishlegs. "No exploding?" said Tuffnut "Lame!" said Ruffnut. The egg hatched and the gang couldn't believe their eyes! The egg......... was a Night Fury egg. "Or a species we're familiar with." said Hiccup with a surprised look on his face. Chapter 2 Seth "No wonder Toothless is so interested, we have a baby Night Fury here." said Hiccup as he picked up the hatchling and started petting it. "Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Astrid. "I hope its a boy." said Tuffnut. "Yeah we can teach it to blow stuff up." said Ruffnut. "Uhh were not doing that guys." said Fishlegs as he was hiding behind his dragon Meatlug so the twins wouldn't hurt him or have their Hideous Zippleback Barf and Belch do it. "I trained Toothless to give out ways of saying yes and no. Okay Toothless is our new hatchling a boy?" said Hiccup as put the Night Fury down. Toothless examined the hatchling and then fired at Snotlout's feet. "Wooh!!! What was that for?!?!?!" said Snotlout. "I think he just doesn't like you." said a smiling Astrid. "That means no. So its a girl." said Hiccup. Then Toothless fired a blast into the air. "That means yes." said Hiccup. "Since you're the only one with a Night Fury Hiccup, that means you have to take it home." said Snotlout "Everyone else agree?" "Agreed." said the others (even the twins). "Well looks like we got a new guest to bring with us Toothless." said Hiccup as he watched the baby Night Fury climb onto Toothless' back. At Hiccup's home. "Absoloutly not Hiccup!" said Stoick, Hiccups dad. "Come on Dad she's just a new born hatchling!" said Hiccup as he put her down and she see's something that makes her go to it. "You the rule one dragon limit in this house." said Stoick. "Dad you have a thunderdrum that lives here, you know Thornado." said Hiccup. "Per-member of this house. Now if you don't mind I need to find my helmet you know how much it means to me." said Stoick. Then the hatchling brings a helmet to Stoick which turns out to be his. "You found my helmet. Looks like you can stay here Seth." said Stoick as he put his helmet on. "Seth?" said Hiccup as he and Toothless look at each other. "Thats her new name now. Also, your mother and I were going to name you that if you were a girl." said Stoick. "I think it suits her, so Seth do you like your new name?" said Hiccup. Seth flew up to Hiccup's arms and started purring. "I'll take that as a yes." said Hiccup. Later. "Good-night Toothless, good-night Seth. Toothless you don't mind sharing your bed with Seth do you?" asked Hiccup. Toothless brought Seth on to his bed and she starting purring next to him. "Thanks bud." said Hiccup as he went to bed wondering where was Seth's parents and why did they leave their egg in the woods. Chapter 3 The Parents That night on an outcast ship commanded by Alvin the Treacherous something is heard growling beneath its decks. "Whats going on with those two Night Furies?" said Alvin. "Their trying to breaking out of their cages sir." said an outcast. "Well, then keep them under control you idiots!!!!" said Alvin. "Those Night Furies can lead us to where the other Night Furies are hiding outside of Berk." Just then a loud explosion is heard from the bottom deck. The two Night Furies have escaped and fought their way through the outcast ship and made it to the top deck. They look towards Berk and they fly towards it to reclaim their hatchling Seth. "Head back to Berk!!!" commanded Alvin. "I'm not letting those two get away from me." Chapter 4 Teaching Day and The Reunion The next day the gang is at the arena to give Seth some lessons about her kind. "So you named her Seth that sounds nice." said Astrd. "Well my dad named her, he said that name was going to be mine if I was born a girl." said Hiccup "First lesson Seth flying." "Me and Hookfang got this, right boy?" said Snotlout while patting Hookfang on the head taking the advice he was given. "Actually Snotlout? This requires a member of Seth's species, which is why Toothless wil demonstrate it." said Hiccup. "So that's why Toothless has that tail wing you made him last Snoggletog." said Astrid. Tothless went out of the arena and began doing some impressive stunts. A mid-air loopty loop, a dive down toward the water and went back up when he was one inch from touching the water. "Okay that was super awesome!" said Tuffnut. Seth then began doing the same stunts in the arena and when she was done she landed onto Toothless' back. "She did the exact same thing." said Ruffnut. "Fascinating, Night Fury hatchlings can copy a move when they first see it." said Fishlegs. "She's pretty impressive Hiccup." said a smiling Astrid. "Thanks Astrid, now time for the fire test. So Seth just copy what Toothless does." said Hiccup. Toothless fires at the wall leaving a big and hot scorch mark. Seth climbs Toothless back and fires next to the scorch mark. "Now for the final test the retractable teeth." said Hiccup. "What about the eel reaction test?" asked Fishlegs. "You want to scare a one day old dragon!?!?!?!?" exclaimed a shocked Astrid. "Besides we know a Night Fury's reaction to eels." said Hiccup. Hiccup brings out a fish for Seth she opens her mouth showing no teeth but when she gets close to it she reveals them and eats the fish and regurgitates half of it for Hiccup and grosses out the others. "Ew." said the others except Hiccup. "Ahh no thanks Seth I'm good." said Hiccup. Just then Seths parents come and blast the door down. When Seth she's them she runs toward them some how recognizing them as hear parents. "Are those Seth's parents?" asked Snotlout. "Yep." said Astrid. "Talk about a family reunion." said Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Just then a net comes and catches the three Night Furies. And they are caught by none other the Alvin the Treacherous. "No wonder you left so quickly you wanted your little hatchling." said Alvin taking Seth and frightening her. "And if it ain't the Dragon Conqueror." "Alvin." said a glaring Hiccup. Chapter 5 The Rescue "Let them go Alvin!!!!" said Hiccup. "No!!! These Night Furies will lead me to where the other Night Furies are, and there hatchling will guarentee me that they will show." said Alvin as he was holding a very scared Seth. "Everyone on your dragons now! Time for a rescue." said Hiccup as he got on Toothless. "Lets go Stormfly." sais Astrid as she and Stormfly took off. "Let's knock some heads." said the twins as they, and Barf and Belch took off. "Finally some ariel combat for a once." said Snotlout. "Ready Meatlug? Lets go." said Fishlegs. skull says raven as she called for her bone napper. "Battle positions men, kill them." said Alvin . Alvin's men had got their bow and arrows and started firing at the gang. "Watch out guys!! And don't blow that ship." said Hiccup "Why??" said Tuffnut. "Because we don't want to kill Seth and her parents." said Astrid. "Ooohhh." said Ruffnut. The gang was dodging all the arrows and when they got close to the ship their dragons picked up an outcast and threw him into the ocean. Toothless got close enough to the ship for Hiccup to jump onto it (Remember Toothless still has the tail wing he got from Hiccup on Snoggletog). "WHAT IN THOR'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HICCUP?!?!?!" yelled Astrid. "I'M GOING TO SAVE SETH AND HER FAMILY!!!!" yelled Hiccup Hiccup went in and took out a sword that he was given by Gobber and started fighting his way through with excellent swordsmanship. He snuck up behind Alvin and got Seth before he got a chance to notice. Hiccup then proceeded to the bottom deck to Seth's parents and freed them. "There you two go." said Hiccup. Seth climbed onto her mother's back while Seth's father made a hole in the wall. Hiccup climbed onto Seth's father ten they went through the hole and Seth blasted at the alcohol barrels in the deck which blew up the ship. "HICCUP!!!!!" said the gang thinking that Hiccup died. Then they saw Hiccup with Seth's family flying toward the arena. When they all got to the arena Toothless went back to Hiccup and jumped with glee. "I'm happy to see you too Toothless." said Hiccup who then got punch in the arm from Astrid. "That's for scaring me." said Astrid and then she kissed Hiccup on the lips "And that's for everything else." "There go my chances with Astrid." said an unhappy Snotlout. "You never had a chance with her." said Tuffnut. "Yes I did." argued Snotlout. "Actually you didn't" said Ruffnut. "You think that was the end of Alvin Hiccup?" said Astrid. "YOU HAVEN"T HEARD THE LAST OF ME HAIRY HOOLIGANS!!!!!" said Alvin. Everyone saw him and four of his men in a rowboat. The four Night Furies growl at him as the Outcasts entered the fog, disappearing from sight. Chapter 6 Epilogue "So, I guess Seth is leaving with her parents?" asked Astrid. "They are, its clear that all the other Night Furies don't live on Berk." said Hiccup as he was looking at Seth and her family. "Even though we only knew her for a day, I'm going to miss her." said Fishlegs. "And we didn't teach her to blow up a house." said Tuffnut. "I know right." said Ruffnut. "That weird beating from that thing in my chest is back again." said Snotlout. "That's your heart Snotlout." said Astrid. "Only girls have hearts." said Snotlout who still doesn't know anything about the human body and all its organs. Toothless gives a sad glance at Seth showing that he will miss her when she lives Berk with her parents. Then Seth got on her mom's back and her parents went into the air. "Bye Seth." said Hiccup. Seth waved at the gang with her wing as a way of saying good-bye. "Think we'll ever see them again Hiccup?" asked Astrid. "I think we will, who knows they might even come back with all the other Night Furies." said Hiccup. Hearing this lifted up everyone's spirits, especially Toothless. The End Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction stories